Erik's Father
by Thespian516
Summary: Erik is spending another night alone when he gets an unexpected reunion with his father. Will this be the greatest thing to happen to Erik or a complete disaster?
1. The Man With the Veil

Hey phantom phans I know you want me to do more Ingenue Swap but BE PATIENT PLEASE this is a new thing so enjoy

* * *

Erik was sitting in his lair under the opera house. Alone,as usual; without Christine, like every night. He always spent the nights that he was alone regretting how he never had a decent childhood because of ungrateful mother and possibly non existent father. Although this night Erik wondered "What did happen to my father?" Then he heard a noise. Was it Raoul? Might be. Was it an opera ghost hunt? He has been finding a lot of those. "What if it's Raoul leading an opera ghost hunt?" He thought. Erik grabbed his Punjab as the noise got louder and louder until an old man with a veil on his head wandered in. Erik looked at this old man with disbelieving eyes as he coldly said "Who are you and how did you find this?" The old man looked up at Erik with cold eyes and said "so you're the infamous opera ghost I've heard about." Erik knew it, it must be Raoul in old man's clothing but it could also be Christine. "Take off your veil" Erik said "let me see your face." The old man obeyed and took the veil off to reveal a face deformity that looked almost exactly like Erik's but it was worse, it even covered half his neck. Erik then noticed this and realized as he asked "Father?"


	2. Erik's Birth

**This is a Flashback chapter these will be on every even chapter, enjoy**

* * *

Time was ticking as Celine Destler was giving birth to her first born child. Curtis Destler still wearing the veil as he always did. Every second that Celine pushed it felt like going to hell and below(since at the time there were no pain killers). One final push and their baby was born only he had a deformity on half of his face. "What is that thing" Celine asked horrified. "That is our baby" Curtis said in shock. Celine couldn't believe it, she didn't want to. Then she turned to Curtis in accusation. "You did this to me, such a freak of nature, You did this to me" she cried in implication towards Curtis. Curtis attempted to deny all this, but then his veil fell off revealing the deformities that went all the way down to his neck. Celine's eyes opened wider than the home she lived in "my husband's a freak, no one will ever talk to me again." in that moment Curtis Destler dissappeared. Everyone believed him to be dead even his son, Erik believed. Erik never saw his father again


	3. Damn it Dad!

Sorry for not posting chapters in a long time dry btw from this point on is Erik's POV

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since my father first arrived and literally all he's done is talk about how he ran away from everyone and messed up the place; as if it wasn't vulgar down here enough. When I thought things couldn't get any worse I hear a familiar voice sing "Angel ttof music are you there I just broke up with Raoul." Christine coming with my father destroying the place and it's the one time I truly have a chance. So I hide everything in my mirror and rush to what looks like the back of Christine. When I turn to kiss her she turns around and reveals to be my father in a wig and dress. "Oh I forgot to mention, I'm a joker." I was this close to noosing him for that!


	4. Tayana, The Mysterious

Another flashback showing Curtis before he returned btw flashbacks are 3rd person

Curtis had been on the run for 3 days now and still amazingly has not been captured. He was yet denied a room from yet another inn because of his face, so he just kept going until he spotted a circus tent. It was getting dark and cold and he figured it should be empty so he went in. However when Curtis got in he was greeted by a woman wearing a silk robe and on her head a thin crown of aquamarines. "I have been expecting you" the woman said in an ominous way. Curtis noticed an advertisement for "The Great Tayana" that physic in that traveling circus he's heard about. "Sit down Curtis" Tayana suggested. All Curtis could say was "how do you know my name?" "I know many things" Tayana replied "even the future of your son, Erik." Curtis was enthralled he had to know the fate of his child. "I'll tell you for 50 pieces" Tayana bargained. "I don't have that kind of money" said Curtis in a disappointed manner. Tayana refused to tell Curtis anything about Erik's future so Curtis never knew.


	5. Coming to an Understanding

**Erik's POV**

Well that was a joyous prank to start off my day right. But every time I look at him I wonder; should I ask? Why did he abandon me? Does he not like me? And how did he get around when he has a much bigger scar than I? I will ask because the curiosity is burning inside. "Father" I call as he turns towards me "Why did you abandon me? I haven't seen you my whole life!" My father sighs as he sits me down on my swan bed. "I never wanted to abandon you, but your mother couldn't bare to be with such a freak as I." So he always loved me but my mother was in the way. "But why did she marry you" I asked "if she didn't want to be with such a freak?" "I always wore a veil and when we met I was wearing the veil. Many times she asked me to take it off and she never saw my face until the day you were born." All these days of my father being a nuisance and a lifetime of believing he was a deadbeat dad who abandoned me and I'm finally seeing the true side of my father.


	6. A Freak!

**Welcome back, I know it's been for f***ing ever and you're just dying to know what happens next, well this is a flashback chapter sorry to disappoint but more info on the dad... yay!**

Curtis had just made his way after a harsh beating from Tayana about walking into her tent without paying for the information. His veil had fallen off again, and as he was bending to pick it up a man in a red suit came up to him and carefully looked at his face as though he were examining it. Then he greeted Curtis and said "Good day sir, I am the owner of this gypsy circus and I just couldn't help but notice the deformities on your face." Curtis rather sheepish said "Well, it's-." "the most interesting thing I've seen" The man interrupted "Why it could be the highlight of our freakshow: G*d's mistake, what do ya say." Curtis was about to refuse when the man said "Great, we'll get you in there with the freaks right away. Before he knew it, Curtis was chained in a cage. He was trapped!


End file.
